


How It Should've Went

by 606 (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Development, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, The Reader Is Really Sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/606
Summary: Hi! So, this is my first try writing a full on fanfiction, and I am a bit apprehensive for the outcome since I'm so new to this, but I hope it goes well! Enjoy~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first try writing a full on fanfiction, and I am a bit apprehensive for the outcome since I'm so new to this, but I hope it goes well! Enjoy~

"The plan failed" The suspicious man spoke as he stood in front of you. "I'll have to find someone else" He continued as he took a step closer, you stepped back to keep the distance away from him, not wanting to go near the stranger.   
     "What the fuck? I'm leaving."  
     "That's feisty, and I truly would like to let you go, but you already know me."  
     "I don't know shit, your face is covered for the most part, and the only way I could identify you in any way would be because you're dressed like an Edge Lord, and you have hair that's pretty fucking cool."  
     "Ouch, you sure do talk a lot, though; anyway, you can be my assistant, just like the one he has. Come with me." He stalked closer to you with a sinister aura surrounding him, and you made a break for it, running as fast as your feet could take you. "No! Get back here!" The man dashed after you like a cat chasing a mouse, but you were quicker than them; you mentally thanked your parents and gym teacher for keeping you in so many sports.

     You ended up at a near cafe with the Unknown man nowhere in sight. "What just happened?" You muttered as you joined the line to buy a blueberry muffin.  
     When you had found a small booth in the corner of the cafe, you pulled out your phone. You realized that there had been various notifications from one app, the one you had just downloaded a few hours ago, the one that the  _stranger_ had messaged you. You opened the app to see what was going on. You noticed you had five new contacts, Jumin Han, Zen, 707, Yoosung, and Jaehee Kang. Another contact was also visible, and it read ' **Unknown**.' The mysterious character that had approached you outside of the apartment and tried to kidnap you was in your contacts.   
     The next thing you noticed was that there was a chatroom with all the contacts, excluding unknown, in there. You opened the software and typed out a message to see if they would have any answers to what was happening.

**{Y/N has entered the chatroom}**

Y/N: Hello? Is anyone here?

Yoosung: Seven, did you create a bot again?

707: No... Who is this? Did someone download the app twice?

Yoosung: Nope

Zen: No

Jaehee: No, I have not

Jumin: Neither have I

707: INTRUDER!!!!!!!

Jumin: Person titled 'Y/N,' please state why and how you got here

You contemplated how you were even going to explain how any of this happened in the fewest words possible. There was no way to sum it up quickly to the point it would still make sense. Knowing that fact, you decided it might be simpler to ask questions.

Y/N: Too much to explain, but to sum it up shortly: message from person called unknown through this app, got to an apartment, almost got kidnapped by unknown, and now I'm here with Y'all so wuz guud

Jumin: That's what you call a short explanation?

Jaehee: Wuz guud?

707: I'll perform a background check

Y/N: Well dude, I haven't done anything illegal, and the most you're gonna find is my internet history (which I wouldn't recommend going through), but have fun anyway

707: But I, God Seven, The Defender of Justice, must search to protect the RFA 

Jaehee:  
              
           

Zen: Ooh, is this a girl?

Y/N: No

707: Yeah, they're a girl

Y/N: I swear I just said that I am nOT A FUCKING GIRL

707: We'll just say you're a girl, a really pretty one at that

Y/N: respECT THE PRONOUNS YOU CUNT -_-

Zen: Send a picture!!!

707: lol, nope

Y/N: Okay, I'm being ignored. How old are you people anyway?

707: Jumin is 27, Jaehee is 26, Zen is 24, and Yoosung is 21

Yoosung: Hey, what about you?

707: Lololol, I'm a hacker, these things stay secret

Jumin: He's 22

707: Jumin! -_-

Jumin: Fair is fair, feel my wrath

Y/N: Yeah, I'm gonna go and dispose of my phone before unknown tracks me

707: No, no, no, you can't do that

Y/N: And why the fuck not?

707: Because we'll have to sue you

Y/N: On what grounds?

707: Trespassing on private property

Y/N: I didn't???

707: The apartment

Y/N: didn't go inside, and the building is for anyone to enter

707: Well, we'll find a way

Y/N: Let's get a few things straight here 1) I have no clue what the fuck you people want with me, but I need answers and quick 2) You have no grounds to sue me on 3) I can get your precious hacker arrested due to his illegal work he does

707: How'd you know?

707:

        

Y/N: Bro, you're famous in the computer science community ~~and I'm a fan~~

707: Fan!

707: **FAN!**

707: **I HAVE A FAN**

707: 

        

Jumin: Back to the issue at hand, please

Y/N: Okay. So, what do you people want anyway? 

Yoosung: Someone to host our fundraisers again like Rika did

Y/N: Rika?

Zen: Rika was the leader of this association, and she helped people all around the world by hosting fundraising parties

Y/N: Oh, I recall reading something about it. Didn't she go missing?

Yoosung: No... She committed suicide...

Y/N: ...I'm so sorry

707: Anyways, what do you say, will you join the RFA?

Y/N: Once again, there's that unknown dude after me. If you help me deal with that, then I'd be glad to assist to the best of my abilities.

707: I'll speak to V first and then confirm

Y/N: V?

Jumin: The leader of our organization

Y/N: Okay, well, I've gotta find a place to stay that isn't my house, so I don't get kidnapped by that Unknown dude

707: I'll call you later, I might be able to track their location if you give a description of them. Don’t dispose of your phone until I call

Y/N: Gotcha, I'll be in contact

**{Y/N has left the chatroom}**

When you put down your phone, you glanced across the café only to see familiar white hair with red tips, and mint green eyes walking towards the entrance doors.

 


End file.
